Rituel
by juliepotter
Summary: Une incantion et Harry fait un voyage en 1975. « ch.3 avec un énorme...très énorme retard...»
1. Le malheureux

Disclaimer : tout , sauf Helena et Samuel Potter, appartient à madame J.K.Rowling . (dommage)  
  
Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, de nouvelles idées et des chapitres plus long que ceux de mes autres fics. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important pour moi!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Rituel  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le malheureux  
  
Nous sommes le 12 Juillet 1975, dans un petit village, peuplé essentiellement de sorciers, nommé Godric's Hollow. Tous se passe plus précisément dans une grande demeure situé à la limite du village, c'est à dire à l'orées d'une immense forêt. Cette maison est pour le moment habitée par Helena et Samuel Potter, leur fils James , ainsi que son meilleur ami Sirius Black qui était venu y passer la semaine. La famille Potter est une très ancienne famille de sorciers, si vieille qu'on ne peut pas retracer leur arbre généalogique tellement il serait grand.  
  
Helena, la mère de James, est attrapeuse dans une équipe professionnel de quidditch. Elle est très célèbre en Angleterre car elle est l'un des meilleurs joueur de ce siècle. Son mari, Samuel, est médico mage à l'hôpital de St-Mangouste. James est étudiant à Poudlard dans la maison des Griffondor. Il est capitaine et attrapeur de sa maison et il s'apprête à entamer sa cinquième année. Sirius Black est également à Griffondor et est batteur dans l'équipe de quidditch. Tous deux font parties d'un groupe qu'on surnomme les maraudeurs.  
  
Les maraudeurs sont quatre jeunes spécialistes en farces et attrapes au grand drame de tous, particulièrement les Serpentards qui sont la cible favorite du petit groupe. Ils sont formé de Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Le plus farceur est Sirius, talonné de très près par James suivi de Remus qui est le plus sage et réfléchi et se termine par le rat.pardon Peter qui est le plus froussard, trouillard, peureux.enfin bref celui qui reste toujours caché dans l'ombre des trois autres.  
  
La maison était plongé dans une presque pénombre, éclairée faiblement par de nombreuses bougies et chandelles réparties dans la demeure. Un feu crépitait dans le salon, répandant sa douce chaleur sur les occupants. Si cela semble étrange, il s'explique par le fait que depuis plus de douze heures, le village est coupé d'électricité forçant les villageois à se débrouiller par eux même. Chose facile quand on est un sorcier, mais maintenant que la nuit était tombé, on dû recourir aux vieux moyens comme d'utiliser une bougie.  
  
Si un moldu avait la mauvaise idée de se rendre chez les Potter cette nuit, il y verrait un spectacle bien étrange. Les quatre convives étaient assis en cercle sur le tapis du salon prêt à tenter une nouvelle expérience. Ils avaient décidé, sous la forte insistance de James et Sirius, de faire venir à eux le plus malheureux membre des Potter qui pouvait avoir exister, qui existait ou qui n'existait pas encore. Donc une fois qu'ils furent tous en place et que chacun eut appris l'incantation, ils allumèrent l'encens et fermèrent les yeux prêt à réciter.  
  
« Par le temps et l'espace. Qu'à nous viennent le plus malheureux membre qu'aura, a ou aura la génération des Potter. Que le cour du temps il ne puisse perturber. Que toute trace de lui disparaisse de notre époque à son départ. Aides nous Merlin et fais le venir à nous.»  
  
À l'attente de tous, un brouillard opaque enveloppa la pièce, éteignant le feu et toutes sources de lumières dans la maison qui tomba dans la noirceur.  
  
  
  
-Allez, debout, tout de suite!  
  
C'est ainsi que depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, se réveillait un jeune sorcier nommé Harry Potter. Si vous avez fait le lien avec notre autre famille Potter, il faut préciser que Harry est le fils de James. Tous deux sont petits et maigre avec des cheveux noirs en batailles. Ce qui les différencies, sont tout d'abord les yeux de Harry qui sont verts comme ceux de sa mère et la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui loge sur son front depuis l'age d'un an. Cette cicatrice il la doit à Lord Voldemort qui il y a 13 ans, le jour de Halloween, est venu tuer ses parents, James et Lily Potter. Lorsqu'il a ensuite lancé le sort de la mort sur le bambin, le sort plutôt que de le tuer a ricoché sur son front, se renvoyant contre son expéditeur et le rendant à l'état d'ombre et de poussière le privant de tous ses pouvoirs. Cependant il y a quelques semaines, à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, le seigneur des ténèbres à renaît grâce au sang de Harry et il est bien décidé à terminer le travaille qu'il avait commencé.  
  
C'est depuis cet événement que Harry a commencé à culpabiliser, se rendant responsable de la mort de Cédric Diggory, un jeune élève qui était à Poufsouffle. Il croyait que s'il n'avait pas dit à ce dernier de prendre la coupe, qui était un portauloin, Cédric serait encore vivant. De plus il regrettait amèrement d'avoir sauvé Peter Pettigrow d'une mort certaine lors de sa troisième année. S'il avait laissé Sirius le tuer, Voldemort ne serait pas de retour et Cédric serait toujours vivant.toujours vivant.  
  
Mais parlons un peu du Sirius de cette époque. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, il est un «dangereux criminel» évadé de prison. Il a été accusé d'avoir trahi James et Lily les livrant à Voldemort et d'avoir tué 13 personnes dans une rue qui avait 12 moldus et 1 sorcier qui n'était d'autre que Peter. Cependant cette version de l'histoire n'est pas la bonne car le véritable coupable est Pettigrow. La vérité n'est connu que de quelques personnes notamment Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Molly et Bill Weasley, les deux meilleurs amis de Harry et Severus Rogue au grand déplaisir de Sirius. Maintenant que vous savez tout revenons à notre histoire.  
  
Harry venait de se réveiller une fois de plus par les cris de sa tante qui tambourinait des coups après sa porte. Il mit ses lunettes, rangea sa baguette magique dans la poche de son pantalon (il ne la quittait plus) et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir, un événement étrange se produisit. Il se retrouva enveloppé d'une épaisse fumée blanche et il se sentit soudainement très léger. Il avait l'impression d'être une plume.  
  
Aussi subitement que la fumée était apparue, elle se dissipa. Il avait désormais l'impression de peser des tonnes. Il fut pris d'un malaise et il put juste sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui avant de tomber inconscient.  
  
Les trois Potter ainsi que Sirius regardaient avec surprise et incrédulité le jeune sorcier qui venait d'apparaître au milieu du salon. Tous avaient remarqué la ressemblance frappante qu'il y avait entre James et Harry.  
  
-Ey James, c'est peut être ton fils ou ton petit fils regarde vous êtes pareille comme deux goûtes d'eau! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
La mère de James le fit léviter jusqu'au lit d'une chambre d'amis pendant que Samuel était partie chercher une trousse de premiers soins pour examiner Harry. Samuel fit un examen rapide et conclu que «l'inconnue» était seulement un peu étourdie et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt.  
  
Harry sentit qu'il était coucher sur quelque chose de mous et confortable. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir où il pouvait bien se trouver. Malheureusement pour lui on lui avait enlevé ses lunettes et tout se qu'il voyait était flou. Il discernait deux silhouettes prêt de lui met le contour de leur visage était embrouillé. La silhouette prêt de la porte sortie et Harry se tourna vers l'autre. Énervé de ne rien voir, il chercha à tâtons sur une petite table si on n'y avait pas déposé ses verres. Il vit la personne à ses côtés bouger et lui tendre quelque chose. Il prit l'objet qui était froid et métallique. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de ses lunettes, il les mit et pu enfin discerner l'endroit où il se trouvait correctement. Il était dans une chambre beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'il a chez les Dursley, elle était peinturé de jaune et orange, se qui lui fit penser à Ron, une table de nuit avec un lampe était disposé au près du lit. Il y avait également un bureau, une chaise et une commode où l'on pouvait y ranger des vêtements.  
  
Il stoppa son inspection quand il se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Il se tourna et se retrouva face.à lui même. Non c'est impossible, pensa-t-il, mais y regardant de plus près, son sosie a les yeux bruns non verts. Il allait émettre un commentaire, mais trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas entrèrent dans la pièce. Le jeune homme même s'il ne savais pas qui il était lui paraissait familier, pas autant que son «jumeau», mais la sensation était là.  
  
Une jeune femme s'avança et prit la parole en premier :« Bonjours.»  
  
-Harry, Harry Potter, lui indiqua-t-il. -Alors bonjours Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Harry analysa rapidement les nouveaux arrivant. La jeune femme avait de long cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les épaules. Son visage reflétait la douceur et elle se déplaçait avec agilité. L'homme quand à lui avait des cheveux bruns en batailles, il portait des lunettes et les traits de son visage reflétait une certaine malice. Le garçon avait un visage farceur, les yeux rieurs et avait un certain charme. Restait son sosie aux yeux bruns, mais qui devaient être très tannant vus l'attitude naturel qu'il semblait tenter de cacher.  
  
-Je te présente ma mère et mon père, Helena et Samuel Potter. Lui, dit-il en désignant l'autre garçon, est Sirius Black mon meilleur ami. Moi je me nomme James Potter.  
  
Ils virent dans les yeux du garçon un éclair de joie puis une profonde tristesse comme si c'était la première fois que Harry voyait James, mais pourtant ils devaient être de parenté proche vu leur ressemblance.  
  
Harry avait un de ses mal de tête, il avait été chez lui une seconde et ensuite il se retrouvait dans un endroit pas, à un époque qui n'était pas la sienne. De plus devant ce tenait ses grand-parents, son parrain en miniature et son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il fini par ce décider à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.  
  
-Comment suis-je arrivé ici?  
  
Helena poussa un soupir, elle prit la chaise libre qui se trouvait au pied du lit et entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.  
  
-Vois-tu, il s'agit d'un vieux rituel que nous avons découvert récemment dans un livre. Nous avons demandé à Merlin de faire venir à nous le plus malheureux membre que compterait les Potter. La durée de ton séjour ici est indéterminé, ce qui veux dire que tu peux repartir à n'importe quel moment sans que personne ne s'y attende. Devant les yeux paniqué de Harry elle enchaîna. Ne t'inquiète pas le temps limite est de un an. En ce qui concerne ton époque, tu réapparaîtras le même jour, à la même heure, à la même année et au même endroit que tu étais avant d'atterrir ici.  
  
Elle se tourna vers son mari pour lui demander si elle avait oublié quelque chose. Chose à laquelle il remédia :« Tu as oublié de mentionner que peut importe ce qu'il fera, le cour du temps restera inchangé.»  
  
Harry qui se sentait encore très fatigué, fut très reconnaissant envers Helena lorsqu'elle jugea qu'il était temps qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille et disant que les questions seraient pour le lendemain. Ce fut une délicieuse odeur de crêpes qui le réveilla au petit matin. Sur une chaise, on y avait déposé des vêtements propres qu'il prit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche qui aurait pour effet de lui remettre les idées en places.  
  
C'est un Harry bien réveillé et de bonne humeur qui entra dans la cuisine. Il fut accueillit par quatre chaleureux sourires auxquels il répondit. James tira la chaise qui ce trouvait à côté de lui l'invitant à prendre place à table. Helena vint lui porter une assiette remplie de crêpes qu'il mangea avec appétit. Sirius lançait sans cesse des regards en coin au «nouveau» qui à la longue était très irritant. Harry soupira exaspéré et ce tourna vers son parrain.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius?  
  
Sirius lui répondit pas le moins du monde gêné :« Je voulais simplement savoir si tu étais apparenté avec James.»  
  
Harry gêné répondit par un petit «oui» inaudible.  
  
-Quoi? J'ai mal entendu, dit-il moqueur.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-QUOI!!!!!  
  
-OUI! JE SUIS SON FILS, lui cria-t-il.  
  
-Et qui est la mère, enchaîna-t-il, elle doit avoir les yeux verts puisque ceux de James sont bruns. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles à Poudlard qui ont les yeux verts!  
  
Abandonnant Harry, il se tourna vers James.  
  
-Alors James, qui est la malheureuse fille en qui tu es tombé amoureux? Voyons James ne te prend pas pour une tomate! Alors c'est Audet? Johnkins? Ou peut-être.Evans?  
  
James était désormais complètement rouge des pieds à la tête.  
  
-Je le savais, j'en était certain!  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
-Non même pas vrai, répliqua James.  
  
-Harry s'il te plait pourrais-tu aller répondre, c'est deux là ne sont pas prêts de le faire, dit-elle en désignant Sirius et son fils qui en étaient venu aux poins.  
  
Il traversa le hall et se rendit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il rencontra le visage familier de Remus Lupin, mais en plus jeune.  
  
-James?.Non tu n'es pas James!  
  
-Heu.non je suis Harry, Harry Potter, le fils de James.  
  
PLAF! 


	2. Pourquoi le silence?

Disclaimer : Tout , sauf Helena et Samuel Potter, appartient à madame J.K.Rowling . (dommage)  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Rituel  
  
Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi le silence?  
  
Il traversa le hall et se rendit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il rencontra le visage familier de Remus Lupin, mais en plus jeune.  
  
-James?.Non tu n'es pas James!  
  
-Heu.non je suis Harry, Harry Potter, le fils de James.  
  
PLAF! ________________________________________________________  
  
Une main blanche et gracile venait d'atterrir en plein milieu de sa joue droite lui laissant une marque de doits rouges. Il était plutôt surprit surtout qu'il n'avait absolument rien vu venir. Il n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille qui accompagnait le loup-garou. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui, elle avait une peau blanche, aussi blanche que de la soie, de longs cheveux roux qui descendaient comme une cascade jusqu'à ses hanches et de magnifiques yeux verts teinté de colère à cet instant. Elle était devant Remus prête à frapper à nouveau, mais un bras puissant la reteint. La jeune fille se débattit un instant, mais du abandonner face à la forte poigne de son compagnon.  
  
Ses yeux finirent par rencontrer ceux de Harry qui était resté silencieux et abasourdit étant donné qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une tel réaction de la part de quiconque. Elle eue un petit hoquet de surprise en voyant que le jeune homme avait les yeux verts, un vert qui ressemblait énormément aux siens. C'est à ce moment que James et Sirius, qui arboraient tous deux un magnifique ?il aux beurre noir et qui allaient avoir de nombreux bleus sur le corps en se réveillant le lendemain matin, choisir pour faire leur apparition sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
Les joues de James devinrent encor plus rouge qu'elles ne l'étaient lorsque le jeune homme s'aperçu de la présence de l'objet de sa dispute entre lui et son meilleur ami. Cela lui valu un généreux coup de coude de la part de Sirius, mais il n'y prêta pas une grande attention en voyant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait leur invité. Il alla immédiatement se poster devant Harry de manière protectrice.  
  
Le regard de leur deux amis passait de Harry à James. Ils semblaient tous deux plutôt sonné et le silence produit par la scène était très pesant pour tous. Personne n'osait parler ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. C'était un peu de la faute de James que cette situation c'était formé car il avait complètement oublié l'arrivé de Remus et Lily qu'ils avaient planifié il y a de cela une semaine. Ce fut Lily qui fut la première à prendre la parole. Sa voix tremblait, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa point.  
  
-Com . comment est-ce po . possible?  
  
-Je. Venez à l'intérieur on sera mieux que planté comme des piquais sur le perron, pris comme décision James.  
  
Il les conduisis dans le salon où ils prirent tous place dans un fauteuil. James, aidé de Sirius, entreprit alors de tout expliquer à ses deux amis qui bon spectateur écoutèrent avec attention. Une fois le récit terminé, Lily s'empressa de s'excuser au près de Harry lui expliquant qu'elle avait cru que c'était une mauvaise blague venant de James. Elle lui tendit la main en signe d'excuse et il l'accepta. Cependant il ne pu empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps au contact de la main de la personne qui sera un jour sa futur mère. Cependant James, Remus et Sirius n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer, mais pour le moment il n'en dire rien. Ils continuèrent de bavarder de tout et rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dérangé par la présence de madame Potter.  
  
-Alors les enfants avez-vous une idée de ce que vous comptez faire de votre après-midi? Leur demanda cette dernière.  
  
Des regards confus lui servis de réponse car ils sembleraient qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y avaient pensé. Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle leur proposait d'aller jouer un match de quidditch, choisissant d'être l'arbitre.  
  
-Harry, as-tu déjà joué au quidditch? Lui demanda innocemment James.  
  
Un sourire franc traversa le visage de Harry qui s'empressa de répondre qu'il était attrapeur pour l'équipe de Griffondor depuis sa première année. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire en lançant que ça devait être de famille.  
  
Ils se rendirent tous à la clairière qui était seulement à quelque minutes de marches de la maison. Des balais avaient été prêté à Harry, Remus et Lily. Le terrain n'était pas aussi grand que celui qui se trouvait à Poudlard, mais c'était tout de même très grand. Les arbres qui se trouvait tout autour leur permettaient de voler à une assez bonne auteur. Dehors il faisait soleil et seul deux ou trois nuage recouvrait le ciel. C'était une température idéale pour jouer au quidditch.  
  
Les équipes furent réparties avec comme première équipe : James Potter au poste d'attrapeur, Sirius Black au poste de poursuiveur et gardien et Samuel Potter au même titre que Sirius. La deuxième équipe était composé de Harry Potter au poste d'attrapeur, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans au poste de poursuiveur et gardien. Helena Potter avait le rôle d'arbitre.  
  
Ils se mirent tous en place et la partie commença. Remus et Sirius assuraient à merveille leur poste, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Samuel et Lily qui eux jouaient rarement au quidditch. Harry montait un vieux, pour lui, modèle de brossdur, mais il s'adapta rapidement au capacités du balais. La partie faisait rage depuis déjà bon nombre de temps et ni James ni Harry n'avait aperçu la trace du vif d'or. Mais alors qu Harry allait faire une feinte à James qui le suivait de trop près, il aperçu le vif d'or à quelque centimètre de la pelouse. Il piqua vers le sol aussitôt suivi par son futur père. Tous avaient cessé de bouger captivé par les deux attrapeur qui se faisait une lutte sans merci. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux, mais Harry habitué continua sa descente. James cependant n'était absolument pas habitué à faire de tel descente en piqué se redressa à deux mètres du sol. Harry lâcha le balais avec sa main droite qui se referma sur la petit balle dorée. Il se redressa juste à temps et il se posa sur le sol à bout de souffle.  
  
Il fut félicité par tout le monde et il rentrèrent tous à la maison. Ils jouèrent à toute sorte de chose en riant le reste de la journée, mais un détaille commençait à tracasser tout le monde à propos de Harry. Après tout s'il était là c'est uniquement parce que le jeune homme devait être malheureux. Ensuite étrangement il semblait ne pas trop connaître ses parents. Ses propres parents. Autre détaille intéressant était la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il tentait de dissimuler sous ses cheveux sur son front. Comment se l'était-il fait? Était la question que chacun se posaient. Ne voulant pas trop ce montrer impoli face à Harry, personne n'en souffla mot.  
  
Dans la soirée Lily et Remus retournèrent chez eux et Harry alla ce coucher dans la chambre qu'on lui avait aménagé. Sa nuit fut agité par Voldemort même s'il se trouvait à une autre époque.  
  
Il était dans une maison sombre, il entendait du bruit qui provenait de la pièce adjacente à celle ou il se trouvait. Il marcha sans trop faire de bruit même s'il savait qu'il était entrain de rêver. Au milieu de la pièce qui semblait être un petit salon, il y avait trois personne qui se serraient les un dans les bras des autres et on entendait leur sanglots. Ils étaient entouré par quatre forme vêtu de noir et le visage camouflé par une cagoule. Dirigeant les ombres il y avait un homme chauve au teint laiteux qui était dos à Harry. Même de dos Harry reconnu le monstre qu'était Voldemort. Il aurait voulu aider ces gens, mais une force invisible l'empêchait d'approcher d'avantage. Il se sentait impuissant face à cette scène. Il ne put empêcher un cri de s'échapper de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit les mangemorts tuer la pauvre famille qui était sans défense.  
  
Il se réveilla en criant tellement la douleur infligé par sa cicatrice était intense. Il plaqua instinctivement ses mains sur son front, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il entendait du bruit à ses côtés, mais sa vu était brouillé par des larmes de douleur et il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il sentit qu'on lui pressait un objet sur les lèvre et il but le liquide qu'on lui donna sans même s'en plaindre. La douleur diminua d'un cran, mais pas suffisamment. Il sentit qu'on voulait lui faire boire un autre liquide et il le but d'une traite. Il se sentit soudainement très fatigué et il se rendormi.  
  
James, Sirius, Helena et Samuel avait été réveillé par des cris qui provenait de la chambre de Harry. Ils s'y étaient tous précipité pour trouvé le garçon dans son lit, ses mains étaient plaquées sur son front ou plus spécialement sur sa cicatrice et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Samuel étant médico mage était allé cherché différentes potions. Il en fit boire une, mais elle eu aucun effet donc il lui donna une potion de sommeille. Maintenant Harry dormait à point fermer. Ils se regardèrent tous confus. Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien leur caché de si terrible? Samuel resta au près de Harry le reste de la nuit pour s'enquérir de son état.  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, mais le souvenir de son cauchemar était encore très cuisant dans son esprit. Il vit qu'il n'était pas seul car il croyait reconnaître la silhouette de Samuel à coté de lui. Il mit ses lunettes et constata que Samuel lui souriait.  
  
-Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-Je vais bien.  
  
Samuel le regarda et fini par acquiescer.  
  
-Nous t'attendrons en bas et nous devrons mettre certains points au clair, lui dit-il d'une voix dur.  
  
Harry soupira. Il redoutait ce moment depuis qu'il avait atterri ici. Même s'il ne pouvait changer son présent, il avait tout de même peur. Peur de leur réaction, oui après tout qui réagirait bien en apprenant qu'il allait mourir ou qu'il allait être enfermé pendant 12 ans à Azkaban. Il n'avait aucune envie de descendre en bas et de devoir tout leur expliquer. Il voulait fuir, mais où? Il ne connaissait pas du tout la région et combien de temps allait-il rester ici? Ne lui avaient-ils pas dit qu'ils l'ignoraient? Il fini par se résoudre et il descendit en bas. Ils l'attendaient tous au salon. Il entra d'un pas hésitant. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui ce qui le gêna encor plus. Helena lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Un silence s'installa entre eux.  
  
-Harry, nous aimerions que tu nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, et pourquoi tu agis parfois de manière étrange. Lui demanda la douce voix de la jeune femme.  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à leur expliquer comment il avait eu cette cicatrice. Comment il avait survécu au sort de la mort. Son lien avec Voldemort, le fait qu'il est célèbre à son époque. Qu'il a été forcé de vivre chez les Dursley. Que Sirius est son parrain et qu'il avait été pendant 12 ans enfermé à la prison des sorciers. Que Voldemort était revenu à la vie il y a de cela peu de temps. Il hésita longtemps à dire la trahison de Peter, mais s'il était déjà un mangemort? Donc il le leur dit. Il parla pendant si longtemps que lorsqu'il eu fini, il avait la gorge aussi sec que le désert du Sahara. Il avait pendant tout son récit gardé les yeux fixée sur le sol ne désirant point rencontrer le regard de quiconque. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé il était bien forcé de les affronter.  
  
À suivre.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Bon je dis un énorme merci à Isly ( qui a fait mon premier review), shinji, Ashley Potter, Malissandre, marie, Cécilia et stef.  
  
Dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre svp! 


	3. Quoi faire avec le rat?

Bon encore une fic que j'avais délaissé parce que j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire. Je vais essayer de continuer celle ci aussi, malgré la sortie du tome 5.  
  
Note : Harry a à la fin du dernier chapitre raconté environ sa vie au grand complet, c'est à dire enfance et toutes ces années à Poudlard. Je n'avait tout simplement pas l'envie de tout résumer au complet.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout , sauf Helena et Samuel Potter, appartient à madame J.K.Rowling. (dommage)  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Rituel  
  
Chapitre 3 : Quoi faire avec le rat?  
  
Il avait pendant tout son récit gardé les yeux fixée sur le sol ne désirant point rencontrer le regard de quiconque. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé il était bien forcé de les affronter.  
  
* * * *  
  
Un silence pesant régnait dans le petit salon. Le moindre petit bruit semblait être une injure au silence qui régnait en maître. Harry qui avait trop peur de regarder les Potter et son parrain en face. Non, il ne voulait pas croiser leur regard, pas après tout ce qu'il venait de leur dire. C'était trop.douloureux, beaucoup trop douloureux. Il venait probablement de gâcher leur vie. Comment ne pourraient-ils pas être en colère après lui? Après tout c'était de sa faute, c'était de sa faute si Voldemort avait tué ses parents et Sirius n'aurait pas été à Azkaban.  
  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était James qui malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient tous d'apprendre, essayer de lui sourire pour le réconforter. Cependant on voyait à leur tête à tous qu'il s'attendait à bien des choses, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas préparer à entendre tous ce que Harry venait de leur dire. Sans que les adolescent ne s'en aperçoivent, les parents de James les amenèrent chacun à table et leur distribua à chacun un bon café noir pour leur remettre à tous les idées bien en place.  
  
Ils savaient tous que le future ne pouvaient être changé et qu'au départ de Harry ils oublieraient tout ce qui ce serait produit. La question qui régnait en maître était : Que va-t-on faire de Peter? À la tête qu'affichait James et Sirius on pouvait déjà aller acheter une pierre tombale pour y accueillir le rat. Mais on ne pouvait pas non plus tuer ou même faire enfermer une personne qui n'avait encore techniquement rien fait de mal, ce point étant bien sur à la condition que Peter ne soit pas encore un mangemort. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa en premier le silence qui régnait dans la cuisine.  
  
-On devrait aller chez lui et le tuer sur le champs!, dit-il sa rage mal contenu dans sa voix.  
  
-NON! Le crie n'avait pu être retenue par Harry. Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais voulu que tu ne deviennes un tueur pour lui! Ne faites pas ça! Personne!  
  
Les Potter et Sirius regardaient Harry, James et Sirius ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas aller tuer leur «ami». Harry fixa un moment son café, cherchant visiblement ces mots.  
  
-C'est que. qu'il n'a encore rien faire de mal et bien que ses mots me fasse mal de les dire, il n'est pas encore coupable et surtout il n'est peut-être même pas encore un mangemort.  
  
Chacun prit le temps d'assimiler les dernière paroles de Harry et ils durent tous avouer qu'il avait raison, Peter n'était pas encore coupable. Ils en discutèrent une bonne partie de la journée jusqu'à ce que chacun se mettent d'accord sur ce qu'ils devaient faire.  
  
Tout d'abord ils choisirent de mettre au courant Remus de la situation, mais que à la demande de James, Lily ne serait pas mise dans la confidence. Ensuite chacun devrait commencer par tenter de savoir si Peter était déjà mangemort et pour cela le meilleur moyen était de voir s'il portait la marque des ténèbres à son bras. Si il se révèle que Peter est déjà un mangemort, ils tenteraient tous de découvrire pourquoi il l'était devenu malgré les quelques indices que Harry à pu leur donner.  
  
Bien sure ils devraient tenter de se contenir devant lui et paraître le plus normal que possible dans leur façon d'agir envers le rat.  
  
Le lendemain, Remus vint les voir et bien sure ils le mirent tous au courant de la situation. Harry put dire que la fureur du loup-garou était aussi grande que cette nuit dans le saule cogneur et où lui il avait appris toute la vérité. Personne ne tenta de calmer immédiatement leur ami, après tout un loup-garou en colère était tout de même quelque chose d'assez difficile à calmer et ils souhaitaient tous rester en un seul morceau.  
  
Remus fini par se calmer seul après un certain moment et ils purent le mettre au courant de leur plan pour savoir si Peter était déjà un mangemort. Remus accepta de les aider et plus personne ne parla de lui le reste de la journée.  
  
Personne ne vit le rat du reste de la semaine, mais voilà qu'en ce week end, il allait venir à la maison des Potter et qu'on allait voir si chacun serait capable de paraître normal face au traître.  
  
* * *  
  
Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais normalement la longueur devrait redevenir normal au autres chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécier et pas besoin de me dire qu'ils y a des fautes (rire) ça je le sais très bien ^^.  
  
Aller un ptit réview pour m'encourager! 


End file.
